Spectatrice de ma mort
by Miss.Dr4coo
Summary: Il l'a aimé le temps d'une conversation. Il s'est rassasié de ses mots ,de ses regards. Il l'aime de tout son corps. OS .


Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à JKR.

**Spectatrice de ma mort.**

Voilà un petit OS je le qualifierais de triste...d'après mon point de vue et selon mon humeur. Si vous lisez, laissez moi votre avis histoire d'avoir une trace...

La couleur de sa peau, ses petites manies, son regard qui s'accroche au mien, elle est si belle je m'en souviens si jeune, si fraiche.

Et moi allongé ,seul sur le sol frais d'une ruelle le corps courbaturé par les coups, je pense à elle. Un mince filet de sang s'échappe de ma bouche il s'échappe aussi lentement que la vie s'échappe de mon corps. Je suis si fatigué, si seul et pourtant si entouré je pense à elle tellement fort.

Elle que j e n'ai jamais pût aimer.

Elle me paraissait si inaccessible. J'adorais. J'adorais me plonger dans son regard la sentir rougir puis baisser les yeux, je me sentais fort. J'aimais. J'aimais passer dans les rangs et effleurer du bout des doigts sa main lorsqu'elle me rendait une potion. Je vénérais l'entendre parler, entendre des mots intelligents sortir de sa bouche si sensuelle.

Quand a-t-elle commencé à m'attirer? Je ne sais plus. Et puis à coté d'elle j'étais si vieux déjà si usé par la vie.

Je souffre. Je sens mon corps parcourut de spasmes violents le sang coule de plus en plus. J'imagine ses bras m'entourant,sa bouche me chuchotant à l'oreille de ne pas m'en faire que je m'en sortirai une fois de plus. Je sens presque ses petites mains se perdre dans mes cheveux et mon regard s'illuminer de son sourire. Je me recroqueville sur moi même espérant recevoir un peu de chaleur. La douleur est de plus en plus présente. Est -ce des larmes que je sens s'agglutiner dans ma gorge?

Je me rappelle de ce premier moment passé avec elle, seuls dans la bibliothèque. On avait parlé ce soir là. De tout. Elle m'avait parlé d'elle et je l'avais aimé tellement fort. Je pense que je transpirais d'amour. Et puis son sourire. Le sourire qu'elle m'avait adressé en me disant qu'elle ne pensait pas que j'étais comme ça, en me disant qu'elle avait aimé être avec moi. Je ressens encore mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Et si? Et puis j'avais été trop vite sans doute. Je n'avais pas pût contrôler cette main. Cette main que j'avais placé sur sa joue caressant cette peau si douce. Elle était si proche .Puis je me rappelle de la sensation de déchirement que j'ai eu quand elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais, quand ces yeux se sont couvert d'une lueur d'incompréhension. Cette sensation. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'étais parti ce soir là le cœur alourdi par la déception. Je m'étais saoulé cette nuit là.

J'entends du bruit dans cette ruelle. Ça me prouve que je suis encore envie. Et puis qu'importe. Qui pleurera ma mort? Certainement pas elle . J'ai si mal. Je tente de me mettre sur le dos. Pour pouvoir rêver en regardant les étoiles. Je n'ai plus la force d'appeler à l'aide. Juste la force de penser à elle.

Et puis les semaines ont passées et elle est revenu dans cette bibliothèque. Je l'avais approchée. Je lui avais demandé de me pardonner. Elle avait accepté. Et puis pendant plusieurs mois nous nous étions vu. Tout les deux, seuls presque tout les soirs que merlin faisait. Nous parlions et rien de plus . Je l'aimais de plus en plus. Un soir par mégarde sa bouche s'est égarée contre la mienne. Quand j'ai senti ses lèvres si douces j'ai crû à un rêve et puis j'ai pris conscience Je l'ai serrée tellement fort contre moi. J'avais tellement besoin de son contact. Moi qui n'osais rien faire . Elle m'offrait la chance, la chance de l'aimer. J'avais mis tout mon amour pour elle dans mon baiser.

Et puis ses mains m'ont déshabillé. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle et le plaisir que ses mains m'offrait. Je l'aimais tellement. Je l'ai mise à nue elle aussi, j'ai admiré son corps tellement longtemps, mes mains se rassasiant de ses courbes. Elle était si belle, à moi. Elle gémissait sous mes caresses, criant le plaisir que je lui donnais. Puis j'étais entré en elle . Quand j'ai senti la barrière de sa virginité Je me suis senti si fier. J'étais le premier à l'aimer. Je lui avais fait l'amour cette nuit là, plusieurs fois, éclairé par la faible lumière des bougies de la bibliothèque.

Mon cœur se serre. Trop d'émotions pour l'état dans lequel je suis. La nuit est si belle se soir. Les étoiles se confondent parmi le ciel, éclairant une dernière fois mes pupilles. Et la lune, spectatrice de ma mort ne m'a jamais apparu si belle...

Elle n'était plus revenu après ce soir là... Je l'avais attendu, Je l'avais pleuré seul dans la bibliothèque. Je m 'étais bercé d'illusion. Quand je la voyais elle baissait les yeux, elle avait honte.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire de même. Évitant le moindre contact. Je ne mangeais presque plus , Je ne dormais presque plus. Et cette guerre qui était presque omniprésente et ce double rôle qu'on m'oblige a jouer depuis mon adolescence. 1 mois après notre nuit voilà que tout Poudlard s'extasiait devant le nouveau couple que formait Hermione et ce crétin de Weasley.

J'avais bu . Encore plus que la première fois.

Je me suis retenu jusqu'au jour ou je n'en puis plus. Je l'ai coincé dans un coin sombre des couloirs. Je l'ai coincé contre moi et je l'ai serré dans mes bras respirant son odeur. Elle m'avait serré en retour. Je lui ai crié mon amour. Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrai vivre sans elle. Elle . Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur. Peur, de tout ça ,De la guerre ,de mon age , de mon amour, du futur. Je me rappelle encore du goût acre de son dernier baiser. Je me rappelle avoir couru après elle, l'avoir supplié. Et puis m'étais avisé. Regardant avec envie chacun des sourires qu'elle offrait à Weasley.

A partir de ce moment là, je me suis concentré sur mon travail. Péchant le plus d'information pour l'ordre risquant ma propre vie. Mais ce soir ce fut le soir. Celui ou Voldemort à tout compris. Me torturant jusqu'à mon avant dernier soupir. J'ai transplané,ici, prés de l'allée des embrumes dans un coin ou me laisserai tranquille.

Et là je la sens partir. Ma petite vie insignifiante. J'ai mal de plus en plus. J'imagine qu'elle me rejoint qu'elle s'allonge prés de moi. Contre moi. Que les battements de son cœur accompagnent le mien vers la mort. Il s'en va accompagné d'une douce berceuse comme celle qu'une mère chanterait pour son enfant. Mes paupières sont lourdes, lourdes. Hermione...

-Ron...

-Oui mon amour?

-Je suis enceinte.

-Quoi mais enfin...Hermione... nous n'avons même pas...

Fin.

A vous d'imaginer la suite.


End file.
